Gotham High School Host Club
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: Sylvia Wright (mistaken as a guy) broke the Gotham Academy Host Club's expensive vase. But a middle class student like her could never pay them back. So how do the Hosts resolve the problem? They force her to become a Host! Will Sylvia be able to pay off her debt? *Based off of Ouran High School Host Club* HIATUS


**Hi guys! This fanfiction is one of those "based off of" kind of stories. This one is about my two favorite things—Teen Titans and Ouran High School Host Club! Sadly I don't own either one of them :( But I do own my O.C's! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hands shoved into my back, and I crashed into the wall. My thick framed glasses slipped off my face as well as my books out of my hands. I knelt down, picked up my glasses and glanced at my attacker.

In front of me stood a girl with jet black hair and violet-blue eyes. Her skin was tan**—**almost orange**—**and her pearly white teeth showed in a nasty smile. Her blue school jacket curved with her hips, as did her white dress shirt underneath. Her pleated black skirt seemed to short for her.

"Welcome to Gotham Academy, Mr. Wright," she smirked and stalked off.

I grumbled something as I gathered my belongings. I glanced over my shoulder in the direction that the girl walked off in and sighed. There was something she seemed to lack knowledge of**—**that I am actually one hundred percent female.

But, people at school must've mistaken me for a guy. I mean, I could understand why they did. My jet black hair was cut short. My sky blue eyes were hidden behind my thick framed glasses (because I'm basically blind without them) and to top it all off, I wore a sweater that concealed my figure. That's why almost everyone mistook me for a guy. That, and I believed they put in my name wrong in the school's computer system, because when I received my transfer papers, next to the name space it read in bold letters _**SYLVESTER** **WRIGHT**_.

I glanced over my shoulder once more before continuing down the empty hallway, trying to find a quiet place to catch up on my reading. I had heard from one of the secretaries that there were three**—**or was it four?**—**libraries in the school buildings.

I was at Gotham Academy on a scholarship. I was there to hopefully success in the top academy in the country and then to hopefully move on to a great college education. I wanted to possibly major in either the arts or quite possibly, I wanted to major in English.

Walking down the wide, empty hallway, I kept a look out for a sign that read "Library". Finally, the large oak wood doors came into view and I sighed in relief. I turned the handle and walked inside, only to be meet by the overwhelming sight of "studying" students. I hesitantly walked further into the library, quietly slipping through the aisles of book shelves. Even though I was in a library, it was awfully loud. _Ever heard of the words 'be quiet' in a sentence together? _I silently asked the students in the library. I sighed; this was hopeless. I would never be able to concentrate with all the students' buzzing voices.

Sighing, I made my way towards the double oak doors. Several students snickered as I passed them, and then they whispered to each other. My shoulders sagged; I knew that they were talking about me. As soon as I glanced over my shoulder to look at them, they hushed to an eerie silence. I furrowed my brow and faced forward again, and then they started gossiping once more.

I turned into the hallway once more, only to be greeted by another shove, but in my side this time. I grunted as I slammed into a pillar that supported the ceiling. I slid to the floor and realized my glasses had fallen off my face again. My attacker snickered and scooped up my glasses. I could tell he was examining them, and then he looked as if he was about to throw them on the ground. I quickly got up and seized him by the wrist. I was close enough to him to tell that he was surprised.

"Give me back my glasses," I said, my voice rather hushed. "Now."

He let out a huff of laughter. "What are you gonna do about it?"

My attacker's foot hooked the back of my foot and he brought his leg forward, causing me to crash flat on my back. I gasped at the impact, choking for air. My attacker tossed my glasses on my chest and started to walk off. "Pathetic..." I heard him murmur.

I sat up straight, trying to catch my breath as my pushed my glasses back onto my nose. As soon as I thought I could manage to walk, I rose to my feet and gathered my books again.

I checked the other three libraries, and it turns out they were all like the first**—**crowded and noisy. I trudged on down the hallway as I left the fourth library. Looking up, I noticed another set of oak doors. I looked above the door and the sign above it read "Music Room 3". I remembered that one of the secretaries said that the musics rooms were abandoned by all the students since they had gotten new rooms for the music classes.

_Maybe I could read in here, _I told myself as I turned the handle. But I found that I wasn't alone.

I was greeted by the sight of six guys, one of which was sitting in the middle of the little group. I furrowed my brow; what were they doing here in the middle of the school day? Shouldn't they be in class?

"Welcome to the Host Club," they chorused, as if they had practiced it for quite some time.

Blinking at them, I quirked an eyebrow. "Host Club?"

The one guy sitting stood up and smiled warmly. His eyes were sea green and his hair was bright orange and messy. He straightened his blue uniform jacket and looked me over.

"Why yes," he smirked. "We are Gotham Academy's Host Club."

I tilted my head at him. "Aren't Host Club's those things where girls pay guys to flirt with them? That's ridiculous..."

One of the other boys**—**this guy had spiked black hair and icy eyes**—**studied me for a moment and then turned to the two boys standing beside him. These guys, I assumed, were twins since they looked identical. They each had dark auburn hair tipped with white strands. Both of them had green eyes, but I noticed that one of the brothers had a scar over his left eye I realized that I had seen them before**—**they were in my homeroom class.

"Isn't he the first year honor student in your class?" the spiky haired boy fixed the twins with an icy stare.

"Yeah, but that guy doesn't talk much," one of them responded.

The orange haired boy's eyes lit up in curiosity. "_You're_ Sylvester Wright?" I blinked in surprise at him. "W-well, actually—"

"Everybody's heard about you by now, Sylvester," his sea green eyes narrowed a bit as he smirked. "It's not everyday a commoner like you joins the student body of Gotham."

I placed a hand on my hip and furrowed my brow. "Excuse me? Did you just call me a _commoner_?"

He smirked back at me, as if he was trying to mock me. "I believe I did."

"All you damn rich people are the same," I muttered. That caught everyone's attention. "Judging everyone by their status..."

There was an awkward silence after I had spoken. I scowled at the surprised teen in front of me and began to turn around. My elbow knocked into something and then there was a crash. I slowly turned my head to face the remains of a shattered vase. I turned to face the Host Club; they all looked either angry or pitiful. The twins shook their heads in mock disappointment.

"You know...we were going to auction off that very vase," the brother on the right informed me. My stomach dropped.

"And guess how much it was?" the one on the left asked me. I opened my mouth to respond, but he continued. "Eighty thousand dollars."

My eyes widened in shock. "Eighty _thousand_ dollars?" I echoed. The Host Club nodded in unpracticed unison. I sighed and pushed my glass higher onto the bridge of my nose. "I...I guess I'm going to have to pay you guys back, huh?"

The guy with the spiked hair looked up from his notebook and narrowed his eyes. "How on earth do you suppose you're going to do that?"

Before I could think of a possible way to pay them back, their leader (I assumed) smirked at me. His green eyes sparkled with mischief as he pointed at me. "You will serve as a host until you pay off your debt!"

* * *

**Author's Note~****  
**

**So, what'd you guys think? This story won't be EXACTLY like the anime. I'll add my own twists, don't worry! And by the way, every episode will be broken down into 2 chapters, it just makes my life easier.  
**

**Reviews would be nice, they encourage me! Thanks for reading!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


End file.
